Ray Sphere
The Ray Sphere is a device developed by the mentalist organization, the First Sons and funded by DARPA. The development for the most part was overseen by Dr. Sebastian Wolfe and the First Sons' leader, Kessler. The device was capable of unlocking the powers of those with the Conduit gene and responsible for the Blast in New Marais and Empire City. History Development Coming back in time from a future where The Beast destroyed the world, Cole MacGrath took on the alias of Kessler. Kessler seized control of the First Sons. Controlling all their assets, Kessler accelerated the development of the Ray Sphere, making it a main leading project in the faction. Scientist Dr. Sebastian Wolfe worked on the Ray Sphere and helped design a prototype. The prototype was then tested out in New Marais by Wolfe. After several successful tests, the partially working Ray Sphere was delivered to Empire City where it was further developed. It appears that there were several failed attempts in Ray Sphere development, the Blast Cores are stated to be expended Ray Sphere cores that were modified in a attempt to recycle them into new cores. The Ray Sphere was first tested on animals, as some rats and chimpanzees had the Conduit gene. Some test subjects gained the ability to fly, while there was small muscle tissue regeneration and reduced blood flow to the feet and legs. After decades of work, Kessler soon collaborated with DARPA, which funded it, while the First Sons developed it, acting as a joint effort. Soon Kessler moved on to human subjects. David Warner, who had the Conduit gene was hired, though later became a prisoner of the Ray Sphere experiments. Used as a way of discovering the effects it has on humans, David was exposed to it thirty times and gained new powers each time during the human phase of calibration. A flaw in the Ray Sphere was that test subjects, like David, needed neuroelectricity to survive, however this was later removed. With the Ray Sphere fully functional, Kessler was able to put his true plan from the beginning into action: have his younger self gain powers through the Ray Sphere. Empire City Blast The Ray Sphere on a timer and assigned to Cole, who was a bike courier to deliver. When Cole was trying to deliver the package in the Historic District, Kessler called him on phone and told him to open it. As Cole did so the Ray Sphere immediately exploded. The Ray Sphere destroyed 5 or 6 blocks in Empire City's Historic District and killed thousands. Several powerful Conduits who were caught in the Blast had their powers unlocked, who later used their power to take control of the Empire City. As Kessler planned, Cole also gained his power from the Blast, being one of the more powerful as he gained more powers and was stronger as he was at the center of the Blast. (Known Conduits activated: Cole MacGrath, Sasha, Alden Tate, several Reapers, Dust Men and First Sons members.) New Marais Blast Partner of Kessler and leader of the First Sons in New Marais, Joseph Bertrand III, who had the Conduit gene believed he was meant for higher purpose and had a Ray Sphere set up in the rural areas of New Marais. As Bertrand activated it, the Ray Sphere Blast destroyed a large portion of the rural areas and unlocked Bertrand's powers and another, a woman named Nix. (Known Conduits activated: Joseph Bertrand III, Nix.) Control The Ray Sphere left Empire City in a Quarantine. Cole and Zeke Dunbar later stole the Ray Sphere off Alden Tate and the Dust Men. Zeke, who believed the Ray Sphere would give him powers attempted to activate it. However, nothing happened. Kessler who was present claimed he could fix it, hence Zeke joined Kessler with the Ray Sphere and betrayed Cole. Destroyed Later John and Cole collaborated and were able to track down the Ray Sphere to a pier at the harbor. John claimed it felt as if something was inside, pulsing. Cole used a lightning storm to destroy the casing and Ray Sphere. However, the Ray Sphere cracked open and revealed a vortex of energy. Pulling John into it, he was torn apart. The Ray Sphere then exploded and destroyed the whole pier as Cole fled. Activated In an alternate timeline, Cole attempted to activate the Ray Sphere to gain more powers. The Ray Sphere cracked opened exploded, killing John and destroying the pier, granting Cole more powers in the process. The Beast Though the Ray Sphere tore John apart his subconscious remained. As John had the Conduit gene he grasped the powers within the Ray Sphere vortex and soon reformed molecule by molecule. Because of the Ray Sphere, The Beast was created. One of John's powers worked exactly like a Ray Sphere, in which he could cause a large explosion, activating the powers of those with the Conduit gene. The Plague The Ray Sphere was responsible for the Plague, as Ray Field energy, the energy source of the Ray Sphere is what caused it. The Plague began almost immediately after the Empire City Blast and spread across America. It had no affect on Conduits however, though normal humans died within days or weeks. Eventually it was cured by the activation of the Ray Field Inhibitor. Effects and appearance The Ray Sphere was small sphere device, said to be at least the size of a basketball. The two halves were connected by an array of electrical cables and silicon boards. The Ray Sphere emitted a blue glow and several lights around silicon boards. At the top of the sphere was a small dent with a light in the center. The Ray Sphere could be set on a timer, as Kessler did for the Empire City Blast. The technology for the Ray Sphere was extremely advanced, taking the First Sons decades to fully develop. The Ray Sphere could cause devastating explosions, destroying 5 or 6 blocks in the Empire City Blast. The Ray Sphere was said to be pulsing by John White, as if something inside trying to escape. Several times the Ray Sphere has failed to work correctly such as when Zeke Dunbar attempted to activate it. At one point the Ray Sphere cracked open and revealed a vortex of strong energy that pulled could pull in nearby people and tear them apart. In several animal tests by Kessler the Ray Sphere induced small muscle regeneration and reduced blood flow to the legs and feet. Trivia * If Cole decided to use the Ray Sphere a second time, only a pier was destroyed but his powers doubled. It could be explained that his powers doubled via the deaths of John and the First Sons guarding the Ray Sphere. It could also be that more life energy was required to trigger his initial powers, and less was needed in order to accelerate them. * As John rips the Ray Sphere away from Cole (If Cole decides to use it to increase his powers) and the pier is destroyed, the Ray Sphere gives Cole a third of what he had from the first activation (four Battery Cores compared to the twelve Battery Cores Cole starts with). * It is stated in the final cutscene that Kessler "accelerated" the Ray Sphere's development upon traveling back in time, implying that the original Ray Sphere is from Kessler's timeline and that Kessler had taken the designs. Or he simply ordered the First Sons (after gaining control of said group) to devote more/all time to the already existing project, as he possibly never acquired the designs due to him being more concerned about his family's safety. * Moya, via cellphone, states, in a panic, that the Ray Sphere isn't just a weapon of "mass destruction," but a weapon of "ultimate destruction." * It was revealed during the comics series by DC Comics that the Ray Sphere was developed in a joint effort between DARPA and the First Sons, with one group funding the project and the other developing the product. * The Ray Sphere could be considered a two phase weapon of Ultimate destruction like Moya said: Phase 1-It detonates, killing thousands of people initially, draining them of neuroelectric energy or vaporizing them. The energy released from the device is enough to cause thermal and concussive damage to a wide area. Phase 2-The energy from the blast is concentrated into the nearest Conduit(s) who becomes a living Weapon of Mass Destruction. In addition to activating the potentially destructive powers of Conduits in the area of the blast, massive amounts of Ray Field Radiation is released causing widespread sickness. * The four battery cores earned by activating the Ray Sphere cannot be obtained via blast shards. Category:Technology Category:First Sons Category:InFAMOUS